High-Risk Realms
'High-Risk Realms' A'scension currently has one permanent High-Risk realm, Laughing Skull. Laughing Skull has several realm-specific mechanics that can only be found on the High Risk realm. *'Th'e first unique feature is: 'Loot Drop on Death When killing other players (whilst High Risk mode is enabled) they will drop items from their equipment, and inventory, upon death. T'''o enable High Risk mode visit the NPC Theresa in all major cities, located next to the call board. She will present you with this UI which allows you to choose the mode you prefer. In No-Risk mode you will '''NOT lose items upon death but can still engage in free for all combat. *The second unique feature is: 'Open World Drops and iLvL system' Player's can find raid specific loot from monsters in the open world, depending on their Item Level. (Item level = iLvL) (To be able to see your equipments Item Level you must first enable this is the settings. Options>Interface>Display>Show Item Level) The macro: /'''run local t,c,u,k='0,0',UnitExists("target")and"target"or"player"for i=1,18 do k=GetInventoryItemLink(u,i)if i~=4 and k then t=t+select(4,GetItemInfo(k))c=c+1 end end c=c>0 and print(t/c) '''Ca'''n also be used to calculate your Item Level in-game. (A line, with a single number will appear in the chat box, this is your item level, for example Item Level 72 would show as:) '''Raid Loot and Item Level E'''ach raid has a specific Item Level requirement. At iLvL 62: Molten Core and Zul’Gurub loot begins to drop. At iLvL 64: Onyxia loot begins to drop. At iLvL '''68:' '''Blackwing Lair loot begins to drop. '''At iLvL 70: AQ20 loot begins to drop.' At iLvL 72: AQ40 loot begins to drop. (These are rough estimates and have not been confirmed.) *The third unique feature of Laughing Skull is: 'Fel Commutation' Fel Commutation allows players to protect 3 pieces of their equipment, at the cost of gold. If you would happen to drop a ‘Fel Commutated’ piece of gear on death you will instead lose gold, equal to the price of protection. Y'ou can insure items at various places in the world. The Fel Commutation Portals look like this: You can find a Fel Commutation Portal in Booty Bay, inside The Salty Sailor Tavern. Inside Stormwind Mage Quarter, located next to the Warlock Trainer. Inside Orgrimmar, located in the Cleft of Shadow. There is also a pet called the ‘Greedy Demon’ which can be acquired from finding a ‘Greedy Demon’ in the world, and killing it. It can be bought via the auction house. It can be bought via the donation store. This pet will allow you to access the Fel Commutation window from anywhere in Azeroth, and change which items you would like to protect. *'The fourth and final unique feature of Laughing Skull is: 'Cross Faction Gameplay and LFD' On Laughing Skull, players can group and play together Cross Faction! This allows Horde and Alliance players to roam the world together, complete daily quests together and compete in Battlegrounds together! 'L'ooking For Dungeon (LFD) is also Cross Faction, and both Alliance and Horde players can complete all dungeons together. Guilds however remain unchanged, and there are no Cross Faction guilds.